Kesi Masika
by InAColdBlast
Summary: New homeless girl in town and the twins pick her up. Read story for better summary


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I redid chapter one. You may want to reread. It's pretty much the same only.. Better written.. I think.

Let me know if it is or isn't please?

ALSO I changed Kesi's appearance altogether. And the few things she owns. If you want to see who I'm picturing her as, there's a link on my profile. It's the main girl in Avril Lavigne's Nobody's Home music video. Only difference, Kesi is a Heterochromatin. I'll explain later in the story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1  
**_The Ragamuffin_

* * *

A girl walked through the giant steel gates of the park's entrance. She appeared to be around fifteen years of age. As she sat down on one of the rubber swings, parents started taking their kids from the playground over to their cars or walking with them back home. The girl knew there were two simple reasons for this, one was the fact that the sun was nearly set already around dinner time; and two was the way she looked. She looked like a dirty homeless kid, which, in a sense she was.

Discretely rubbing her nose in her matted black hair on her shoulder, confirmed she needed a new shower. She wasn't going home anytime soon so she figured it'd have to wait. Rocking back and forth she fingered her necklace, one of the few possessions she always had on her. The girl nearly decided to leave when she felt a presence in front of her. Raising her head, her dull eyes landed on two red-headed twins staring intently at her. The timid girl lowered her head without more than a second glance or a word, letting her hair fall around her.

"Well, well, look at what…" one of the twins started.

"…we have here." the other finished.

The girl looked up from her swing watching as the twins took a step closer with linked arms through her black mess.

"She's all alone Hikaru, why do you think this is?" Said twin looked up at his brother and frowned.

"Her appearance should say enough. She looks like she crawled from a dumpster, ne Koaru?" Hikaru replied looking down upon the girl and gave his ever famous host-club smile.

Glancing, conscience-stricken, down at herself a deep blush rose to her cheeks. Her clothes weren't the fanciest around, nor were they designer, the expensive brands that the families in that area all wore. However she felt comfortable in her baggy jeans and her old black sweater. Her black and white shoes had begun to dirty.

What made her feel even worse was when she attempted to run her fingers through her hair, she found it too knotted to completely run through. The only decent items she owned was a silver locket hanging around her neck from America, her sterling silver Irish ring, and her favorite black bag that her dad had bought for her at a local store in Italy when she was little.

The silver haired girl who had been watching the two talk openly about her for some time stood up, now irritated, from the swing.

"Excuse me; do you two have a problem with me?" The girl wrapped her hands into fits ready to knock one of them down.

Hikaru responded first, "Well, for one, look at how you're dressed."

The girl clamped her mouth shut and looked down at her worn-out old clothes. She could feel her face get hot until she regained herself.

"It ain't my fault." she countered. "Our washer kinda 'broke' and I don't have the 'necessities' to go get 'em washed."

Her voice was quiet, trying to hide her street mouth, but failed as some of it showed through. She felt she needed to impress people of their standards. The twins raised a brow at her. With a single nod from each other the boys moved in, snaking their arms around her waist, dragging her off the playground.

At first the green-eyed girl struggled desperately at the chestnut-haired teens; however the bad vibes she was getting frightened her to the point she had to be dragged off the playground, literally.

Instead of voicing her opposition she decided to bombard them with questions-- her street mouth coming out more and more. She asked them many things, receiving answers for only several of her questions. In contrast, they asked her merely what her name was. The answer they received, Kesi.

"You know, you talk too much IKesi/I." Hikaru stated. His twin nodded in agreement.

"Yes, don't you know how to be quiet? It is awfully annoying."

"Especially with your poor grammar." Hikaru snickered. Nonetheless the girl only shrugged.

"I'm a very curious person. Besides, I can avoid the grammar problem, if I really tried. I'm just used to talking like this all the time." She smiled up the two twins who were now just linking arms on either side of her rather than dragging her on the ground.

"We don't understand why you don't just use talk normally if you can?" The twins said at the same time.

"I 'ready told ya'll… I'm just so used to usin' my street mouth. An not used to talkin' 'round folks like you." The twins stopped at this statement.

"What do you mean people like us?" Koaru asked as he looked into her dull eyes.

"I mean rich, properly educated folks like yourselves. I'm used to talkin to folks like me, poor and ho--" She stopped herself, slamming her mouth shut and stole a step forward only to be held right in place by the twins and their curious glare.

"What?" She snapped, rather rudely, trying anxiously to move forward on their path again-- despite the fact that she had no idea where they were headed.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Hikaru said bitterly.

"You were beginning to say something, what was it?" Koaru chimed in, more calmly than his double.

"I ain't too sure what I was gonna say. Oh well, daylight's awastin'!" Kesi smiled falsely, taking another unsuccessful step forward.

"Kesi!" She flinched from the strict orders Hikaru had practically yelled at her.

"Kesi, just tell us what you were going to say, I bet it's nothing big." Koaru looked meaningfully at his twin.

"Fine! I was going to say…" she paused taking a deep breath, afraid how they would react to the word that has dismayed her for years. "I was going to say homeless." Her voice was soft-spoken as it wavered.

The twins looked at each other with raised brows then back at her.


End file.
